1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable device for exercising front thighs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for exercise devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,897 to Yakata teaches a multi-function exercise machine that has a platform, a pivot support fixed to one side of the platform, a pivot lever rotatably mounted to the pivot support and having an exercise bar mounted to its upper end so as to extend over the platform, a stack of weights for applying a selected resistance to the exercise bar, a cable connected between the weight stack and the pivot lever, a plate having an array of holes at angular positions and a retaining pin for adjusting the angular position of the pivot lever on the pivot support so as to define a start position of the exercise bar above the platform, and a clamp for adjusting the length of the cable between the pivot bar and the weight stack taking into account the angular position of the pivot lever. The start position of the exercise bar is adjusted for different sizes of users and types of exercises to be performed on the exercise machine.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,367 to Bergman teaches an exercise device for exercising the adductor and abductor muscles of the thigh portion of the legs without connecting the device to the legs in which a bar member is provided which can be placed below the thigh or above the knees to extend across the thighs or knees. Side members are provided top extend in the same direction down the inside or outside of the calf portion of the legs so that the device can then be used either for exercising in which the legs move outwardly or to be placed between the knees to provide resistance to inward movement of the thighs. In a preferred form of the invention the bar member is an elongate hollow member with a lid, with one side member permanently attached thereto and the other side member is movable back and forth from a rest position against a resistance force to exercise the adductor and abductor muscles without attachment of the device to the legs. There may be provided means for adjusting the spacing or tension between the end members which can be loaded so as to provide greater resistance as the device is moved inwardly or outwardly. The loading can be effected by a resilient band or spring.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,242 to Gangloff teaches a specially designed foldable exercise apparatus for doing pull-ups or chin-ups while the heels of the feet remain on the floor. It includes a chrome-plated steel base with welded vertical bar supports extendable upward on each side of the base, with an uninterrupted space provided between the vertical bar supports for the torso of user's body to be placed therebetween. The vertical supports extend upward with one on each side, approximately midway between a front edge and a rear edge of the base, so that the base extends outward in both directions from the vertical support bars. The pull-up supports are fabricated with apertures or notched vertical supports or hooks on the exterior for placement therein of a horizontal support bar which is movable. The support bar is preferably fabricated of tubular steel with rubber caps on each end to prevent slipping off the support bars. The user lies between the support posts and pulls himself or herself up to the desired level while the heels of the user remain on the floor.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,374 to Gvoich teaches a device for exercising the muscles of the gluteal region comprising a rigid frame formed as an elongated bar. A hip support is rotatably attached to the middle of the frame and a back support is attached to the hip support. The device further comprises a bootie having elastic resistance members connected to the toe and heel portions of the bootie.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for exercise devises have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.